


Faith & Destiny On Our Skin

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like puzzle pieces, they were bound to fit together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Faith & Destiny on Our Skin

_**Faith** _

Growing up with a famous last name had its perks and its disadvantages. Carlos grew up slowly realizing who his father was. It wasn't until he started to pursue a career in racing did he feel the weight of his father's name. But he persevered and tried his best to prove that he was more than just his father's son, that he can be a racing driver with or without the help of his famous last name. He believed in himself, just like his parents and his sisters and the rest of his family. They had faith in him and that was more than he can ask for.

Carlos wakes up with a pounding headache. At least he woke up in his own bed, that he was thankful for. He tries to sit up until he feels a sting on the left side of his hip. He throws off the blanket and looks down to see a patch of his hip covered in plaster. What the fuck?

He runs downstairs to see if anyone was around. He sees Daniil pouring out coffee into three mugs. Mitch was slumped on the dinning table while Daniel was sprawled on the sofa. Daniil looks up to see Carlos standing at the foot of the stairs and fetches his mug to pour him some coffee as well. "What happened last night?" Carlos asks and he gets a collective groan from the three of them. "All you need to know is that we had fun." Daniel says as he pushes himself off the couch. "Too much fun." Mitch adds as he takes the mug Daniil offered to him. "Did anything bad happen? Did we get injured?" Carlos asks as he sits down next to Mitch. "Nah, we're all good." Mitch says as he blows on his mug. "But why do I have this?" Carlos asks as he pulls up his short to show them the bandage. He hears Daniil snicker and Daniel laugh while Mitch just grins at him. "You really don't remember?" The Kiwi asks. Carlos shakes his head no before the others burst out laughing. "Mate, you got a tattoo last night." Daniel explains. Carlos' eyes go wide at what the Aussie said. A tattoo? How drunk was he? He stands up and runs back up to his room and shuts the door. He stands in front of his mirror as he slowly peals off the plaster. He closes his eyes, praying that he didn't pick anything stupid to be permanently inked on his body, before he feels the last of the plaster get unstuck from his hip. He opens his eyes and looks down on his hip. There, stark against his tanned skin, written in beautiful script was one simple word. _'Faith'_

_**Destiny** _

Max was walking back to the Toro Rosso motorhome. It was the last race of the season and everyone was already hounding him about next year. Everyone was talking about how he will either fail and just be another driver to be chewed and spat out by the Red Bull program or if he will follow the footsteps of the likes of Vettel, Hamilton and Senna, those who were destined for greatness.

He grabs a plate and fills it up with his lunch and walks to an empty table to eat. As he was about to take a bite he sees someone sit with him on the table. Carlos was holding his plate of food in one hand and a can of Red Bull in another. He smiles at Max and Max smiles back at him. They've met before but this was the first time that they've interacted with one another on their own, no media, no team boss, just them. "Hi." Carlos says with a smile. Max suddenly feels a certain warmth that he doesn't know how to explain wash over him. "Hi." He says back and watches as Carlos' smile grows wider. After that, the two of them eat their lunch in comfortable silence until Max hears his father call for him. Carlos waves at him as he stands up and he waves back, feeling the warmth disappear with every step he takes.

On his 18th birthday, Max asks his mates what's the stupidest thing he can do, without getting arrested, now that he's 18. All he gets as an answer was them dragging him to the nearest tattoo parlor. He picks somewhere where only he can see the tattoo and he picks something that he won't regret 30 years from now, the word _'Destiny'_ on his hip. After the work was done and he was all plastered up, his mates all take him so that they can all buy him a proper drink and get him properly drunk. Max was sure he'll never forget his 18th birthday.

_**Faith & Destiny** _

Max has always gotten along well with Carlos. They have fun whenever the team makes them do silly things for team promotion and Max feels more at ease whenever he's with his teammate. They also get along well outside of the track and outside of work in general. It started one night when Max snuck out of his hotel room to do some local shopping just around their hotel when he bumped into Carlos on his way to the lift. The Spaniard happened to have the same idea and they decided to just go together and how it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with just the two of them. It eventually became their thing and they would drag each other to some particular place they wanted to check out and just enjoy being themselves around each other.

It was on one of their outings, after the race in Austin, with Max high on his second 4th place finish and Carlos not wanting to dampen the mood despite his race or lack there off. They were going into shops one after the other. Snacking their way through the streets as Max drags him to sample one treat after the other. Carlos couldn't help but smile and feel giddy at how excited Max was at the thought of eating things that their trainers will surely punish them for eating. Carlos has always thought of Max as someone special. At first it was only how Max was as a racer, he's surely done more than enough to prove all the hype that surrounded his entry into F1. But Carlos doesn't know when Max eventually became someone special to him as a person. He's always felt that the two of them would have ended as friends with how they had always gotten along. Whenever they went on their little night adventures around the city, every trip always felt special and how he couldn't imagine the two of them skipping out on it. It was almost like they were going out on little dates and the thought of them dating all this time made Carlos blush.

As Max takes a rather large bite out of a large cream puff he got for them to share, Carlos felt his fingers twitch as Max gets cream all over his face and lips. Max tries to wipe off some that has dripped on his chin but still has cream on his lips. And that was when Carlos couldn't help himself and swoops in to kiss Max on the lips. It felt like forever before Carlos feels Max return the kiss and he nibble on the younger man's bottom lip to get his lips to part so he can deepen the kiss. Carlos can taste the cream he's licked off of Max's lips and something else that was just uniquely Max. It was intoxicating, amazing and Carlos doesn't know why he's waited this long to kiss Max.

They end up in bed, panting, sweaty and sated. As Max rolls over on his side to face Carlos, he notices the bit of ink on the Spaniards hip. He traces his finger over the beautiful script that spells out the word faith. He's seen bits of the tattoo whenever they were lazing around the garage and Carlos had his race suit tied to his waist, as the ink pokes out from his fireproofs, but this was the first time that he's seen the entire thing and gets to touch it. Max was shaken out of his thoughts when he feels fingers trace his own tattoo on his hip. He looks down as Carlos traces the word inked on his hip, Max feels himself shiver as he feels sparks as Carlos traces every letter of the word. This was the first time anyone else has seen his tattoo and he couldn't have picked anyone as special as Carlos to see it for the first time. Max feels Carlos move up the bed until he was face to face with him, their lips perfectly aligned as the Spaniard continues to trace his finger on his hip. Max looks down as their tattoos perfectly align next to each other, like two pieces of a puzzle that perfectly fit each other. Max couldn't help but smile until he looks up at Carlos who captures his lips in a searing kiss and that was when he truly felt like everything has come full circle. Faith and destiny weaving themselves together.


	2. Permanently Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gives Max and Carlos an intersting gift.

Max watches on as Carlos sits on the chair as they wait for the artist to finish preparing. Max couldn't help but rub the inside of Carlos' wrist where the ink will go.

"Are you sure you want this?" Max asks the Spaniard. Carlos only smiles up at Max. "Yup. Pretty sure about it." Carlos says with a smile as he takes Max's hand and gives it a kiss. "I mean, it's pretty permanent." Max says. Carlos raises his eyebrows at what Max said. "Yes Max, I know. This isn't my first tattoo." Carlos says sarcastically. 

Carlos then turns over Max's hand and places a kiss on the inside of his wrist. "You're getting one too, so we match." Carlos smiles at him, Max smiles in return. It was his idea to get the tattoos. Getting identical tattoos seemed too cheesy for them so they've decided to get the first letter of each others name on the inside of their wrist. Max getting a _'C'_ in his wrist while Carlos will get an _'M'_.

"Besides, we're getting married in two days so go big or go home." Max grins at him as they see the artist come back in followed by Daniel. The Aussie found out about their plans and insisted on taking them to the guy who did his tattoos and to let him pay for it as a wedding gift. "Are you two done having your cheesy little pep talk?" Daniel teases them. They hear the buzz of the needle before Carlos takes a deep breath and watches the needle go into his skin.


End file.
